


Right In Front of You

by munchkinpandas



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munchkinpandas/pseuds/munchkinpandas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is a nerdy barista by day that is in love with his favorite coffee patron Kurt Hummel, the only problem is Kurt is not reciprocating the feelings.  But Kurt can't think about anyone who isn't this hot curly headed lead singer of his favorite band. Little does he know that the singer is the same barista that has been nervously flirting with him for weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right In Front of You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early Valentines Day our little pandas! We wanted to give you a cute little fluff piece and let you know we love each and every one of you! Hope you enjoy!

_“It’s hard to wait for something you know might never happen; but it’s even harder to give up when you know it’s everything you want.” - Anonymous_

He was there almost every day; most times with a cup of black coffee that Blaine had served him. He would scan the shelves, grab a couple books and then go to sit down at the table by the window. If someone'd already taken his seat, he would just continue hanging around the bookshelves, flipping through pages with the utmost attention, his perfectly shaped eyebrows scrunched up in the most adorable way until _his_ table was empty again. He, then, would put his satchel which always seemed to be overflowing with some other books down on the table and catch Blaine's eyes over the bar to ask for another cuppa. Which he always would succeed in because it was near damn impossible for Blaine to focus on anything else when Kurt Hummel was around.   


Before Kurt, this was just a day job. Before Kurt this was just a way to pay the bills and do what he was really passionate about. Blaine didn't want to remember a time pre-Kurt, even if said person was oblivious to his effect on Blaine's life. Being the resident barista at The Used Book cafe without a regular patron, who had just the most mesmerizing eyes he had ever seen, would not be his ideal job, especially when the owner required him to "look the part." Blaine's slicked back hair, sweater vests and bow tie were definitely not his normal attire and sure as hell were not something he would be caught dead in at a gig. Blaine would love to just be performing with his band at gigs around the city and just writing songs for a living but he also wanted a place to sleep so barista by day it was.   
  
But as soon as Kurt walked in, no strutted in, on a fine Thursday morning, there was nowhere else he would rather be. Blaine had his coffee ready before he made it up to the counter and Blaine planned to live on that smug little smile it elicited for a week. After that Blaine had tunnel vision as he watched Kurt's every move. From the way he handled each book that he picked up with such care to the adorable way he quirked his eyebrow when he read something interesting. Blaine didn't even bother trying to hide his interest, hoping Kurt would actually get the hint that he wanted something way more than to just be getting him coffee.  But whenever Blaine hinted about this ridiculous crush of his at Kurt, Kurt would smile an amused smile, those beautiful eyes of his sparkling with mischief and give Blaine a look that so clearly said "Aww aren't you adorable?" Well, Blaine would be happy Kurt found him adorable if he didn't know it was the same look he gave those kittens he saw in front of the shop the other day. Blaine kind of wanted to be more than a kitten to Kurt but Kurt just wasn’t having any of it.

But Blaine was nothing if not determined so when Kurt tried to catch his eyes again, this time for a cup of green tea- because he just arched an eyebrow instead of tilting his head- Blaine brewed his tea with utmost attention, put a heart shaped cookie they had just baked for the Valentines season on the tray, decorating it a with a small vase that held fresh hydrangeas and took it to Kurt's table himself. Kurt gave him an appreciative smile but other than that did nothing to acknowledge Blaine's presence. He waited by the table after he set everything down and waited for Kurt to notice him. He eventually cleared his throat to get Kurt's attention. He met Kurt's curious smirk with a gigantic smile. "You know you've read that book 4 times already?" Kurt just shrugged and started to look back down at his book so Blaine blurted out, "I uh I just thought that maybe sometime you would like to have a change of scenery and check out this other great coffee shop... With me?"  
  
Kurt wasn't blind to what was happening, Blaine had made other attempts in the past to try to ask Kurt out or at least hint at the fact that that was what he wanted and as adorable as each of those times were, Kurt just didn't feel the same. Looking up at Blaine with his adorable nervous half smile and his cute little bow tie slightly askew, he could see the appeal. But that god awful slicked back hair and Blaine's shy demeanor weren’t really Kurt's type. He generally seemed to go for the more outgoing and free spirited type of guys; he needed that being the introverted book nerd he was. In fact Kurt had already had his eye on someone and frankly he hadn't met anyone that compared to him yet. Now Kurt still hadn't managed the courage to talk to said curly haired dream man but nonetheless Kurt was already a lost cause for anyone else. Before Kurt's imagination got too carried away on that subject, he realized he should probably give Blaine an answer. "Aww Blaine that's so sweet for you to invite me but you know I am perfectly fine with the coffee here. You are my favorite barista, why would I go anywhere else?"  
  
Blaine felt his cheeks get darker at Kurt's offhanded compliment, being Kurt's favorite something making him flush from his neck to his hairline. Now get this, Blaine was no blushing virgin; but something about Kurt just made him too shy to function like a normal person. Whenever Kurt paid attention to him -and we aren't talking about special attention here; just enough to keep a basic human interaction between them- he would either stutter like a two year old who's yet to learn how to talk properly or turn into a babbling idiot who has no idea what he is talking about.   
  
"Well, thank you, then." Blaine answered when the silence became too awkward even for him, "but if you ever ... I mean if I ever serve you bad coffee, you should tell me so I can uhmm you know take you somewhere else."   
  
Blaine should probably feel bad for trying to convince Kurt to ditch this place that provided him employment but he couldn’t, not when Kurt kept giving him that amused smile of his. He even felt a bit proud of himself because he was the reason for that smile to blossom on Kurt's beautiful face.   
  
Well, Blaine had tenacity, Kurt would give him that. He never seemed phased when Kurt turned him down or didn't acknowledge his attempts at flirting. And let's be honest Kurt liked the attention, out in the non-coffee/used bookstore world he wasn't anything special, or at least no one thought he was. Kurt found no harm in a flirty smile from time to time or saying something just to get a blush out of Blaine.  
  
Kurt kept his focus on Blaine and touched his hand just briefly. He was surprised at how warm his hand made him feel, handling warm coffee all day must have magical powers. "Blaine, you will be the first person I would tell. But I don't think you have it in you to make a bad cup of coffee."  
  
Kurt's eyes were green-grey-blue and were situated perfectly under his perfectly shaped eyebrows, and when he touched Blaine's hand while smiling at him affectionately, something inside Blaine just melted. He wanted to kiss Kurt's stupid mouth and steal his cozy looking, blue hoodie and wake up in the morning with Kurt beside him. He snapped out of his daze when he heard Kurt clear his throat, looking up at Blaine with big, questioning eyes. "You're right." Blane admitted in a defeated voice, adjusting his glasses nervously when they slipped down his nose "I don't. But you never know, unlike you, my coffee making skills aren't perfect."   
  
Kurt closed his book and playfully rolled his eyes before standing up and invading Blaine's space, almost whispering. "See you Monday." When he moved back he noticed a slight twinkle of hope in Blaine's golden caramel eyes which made Kurt feel sort of guilty so he added, "I ordered a book I just can't wait to read." He then left Blaine with a friendly smile before turning around to leave.  
  
Blaine's big, enthusiastic smile slowly disappeared from his face as Kurt moved to walk away from him. He remembered that he slicked his hair back a little too late when he tried to run his fingers through his hair and ended up with sticky fingers. He couldn't wait for his gig later at night so he could just let his curls loose and free.   
  
He wiped his hands off on his pants and moved to get the tray Kurt left behind, the heart shaped cookie he specifically brought for Kurt still on the plate untouched. Blaine let out a loud sigh, his shoulders slumping in defeat. Today wasn't the day and he wondered if the day would ever come.   
  
Xxx  
  
Kurt stopped his jog about a half a block from Double Door, one of the coolest spots in Chicago to hear local music and where Kurt's favorite band had a standing gig every Friday night. Kurt tried to smooth out the wrinkles riding the L train across town did to his perfectly ironed Rags and Bone polo, cursing his life that his dream job writing for a real newspaper happened to be a 25 minute train ride away from the man of his dreams. Every Friday was the same; Kurt would rush straight over from work and without fail, even with the train being on time, he would always end up in the back of the crowd.   
  
The distance, however far from the stage it was, didn't make his view of the band’s lead singer any less breathtaking. Tonight was no exception. Kurt made it inside just in time to watch the man with the angelic face tune his guitar. His bushy eyebrow was raised on one side and he bit the side of his bottom lip while his curly hair dropped in his face. Kurt's urge to be the one biting that lip was almost unnatural and completely inappropriate given that he had never met the guy but he couldn't help it. Kurt tried to push his way closer when the music started but the standing-only venue was packed and even his slender body couldn't manage to squeeze through the hordes of people.   
  
In any case, Kurt refocused his attention on the stage, having tunnel vision for one person. He loved that as their set progressed, his curls would become more unruly and drop into his face making him run his fingers through them to put them in back in their place. The singer was so active on stage by about half way through he was already dripping sweat and if that was not the hottest thing Kurt had ever seen he didn't know what was. But it wasn't just all looks for Kurt; he loved the fact that after every song he genuinely looked surprised that people were cheering for the band. And after every song there was some form of gratitude or acknowledgement to his fans. Kurt knew he was the whole package and they hadn't even met.   
  
After the second encore the band finally started to pack up their instruments and Kurt bee-lined it to the bar in hopes that tonight would be the night the singer would stop to grab a drink and not be swarmed by people. Kurt almost choked on his rum and coke when the sexy songbird asked for a drink from the bartender right beside him. His back was facing Kurt and Kurt could make out all the muscles through the worn out t-shirt he was wearing. He was so close, not even arms distance away and Kurt was beyond nervous, this could be his chance. So Kurt inhaled deeply before tapping the singer on the shoulder pulling him out of a conversation with a gaggle of girls.   
  
The moment they locked eyes Kurt felt like he may have a heart attack, the singer's eyes were a dark chocolate brown with little flecks of gold around the edge making them kind of shimmer in the light. They seemed so familiar and just warmed Kurt from the inside out. Kurt realized he hadn't said anything yet so he wet his lips and tried his best to make a coherent sentence. "S-sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, I just wanted to introduce myself and tell you how fantastic you are up there. You're kind of amazing and oh Kurt...Kurt is my name."  
  
Blaine didn't give it a second thought when he turned around to face the owner of that hesitant tap on his shoulder, assuming it probably was another high school girl or boy that somehow snuck into the bar but what met him instead left him speechless. There Kurt was, sitting at the same bar stool that Blaine had sat so many times before, looking back at Blaine with an uncharacteristically shy look on his face. Blaine was ... dumbfounded to say the least. He had dreamt about Kurt being there so many times, planned on asking Kurt out to one of his performances but he never managed to do so for one reason or another. Meaning Kurt always gently turned him down before he even had a chance to specify his plans.   
  
What was even stranger than Kurt being there was that he just introduced himself to Blaine like they'd never met before, giving him genuine compliments like he really meant them. Blaine didn't know what to make of it. He could feel sweat running down his back, his heart beating fast and so loudly he thought even Kurt might hear it.   
  
He turned around fully at first and then gave out a nervous chuckle while maintaining eye contact with Kurt who was looking at Blaine like he was seeing him for the first time. "Uh, well, thank you, Kurt. Fancy seeing you here." He could reply, running his fingers through his curls, "I'm .. Blaine?"  
  
Kurt was busy savoring the way his laugh sounded on his ears and feeling his entire body tingle when he watched him run his fingers through his beautiful hair that he almost missed his name. It seemed like a coincidence that this sexy guy had the same name as his favorite barista but it couldn't be the same Blaine. Barista Blaine was shy, and so proper and this Blaine, well, seemed the exact opposite of that. "It's nice to meet you, this is kind of embarrassing but I-" Kurt stopped mid-sentence because of the way Blaine was smiling at him with both eyebrows raised, confusion written all over his face. But it was that smile that Kurt knew all too well, it was the same smile he saw at least three times a week and Kurt was completely dumbfounded. Kurt started to think that maybe this was the reason Blaine didn’t work Fridays and it all started to come together. "Blaine! Holy shit Blaine... I didn't even recognize you. Wow..."  
  
Blaine would have enjoyed the look of admiration, awe even, he could see in Kurt's eyes while looking back at him, if he hadn’t realized it wasn't that Kurt was being playful or just teasing, he just downright didn't recognize Blaine. Kurt was giving that look to someone he didn't know, some guy he just watched sing on the stage and maybe liked. No, that look admiration or that adorable, shy smile wasn't for Blaine the boring barista. So Blaine plastered a smile on his face and tried to act like he wasn't devastated that while he was living for those moments he got to see Kurt in the bookstore, he simply meant nothing to Kurt in return. Not when he was in thick glasses and grandpa clothes.   
  
"Huh. Well. It's me. Didn't know you liked live music. Your first time here?"   
  
Blaine's tone of voice sounded weird; it wasn't full of the adoration or even the nervousness he was accustomed to, it sounded plain, flat and with the fake half smile that accompanied it, it didn't seem like Blaine at all. Kurt's mind was having a very difficult time putting these two different versions of Blaine together. Kurt aggressively shook his head no and spoke a little louder to be heard over the DJ that started to play. "No... No I actually come every Friday to see you... your band play. I just didn't know you were the same you that served me amazing coffee. Who knew you were amazing at so many things?" Kurt flashed his best flirty smirk, hoping the real smile would appear back on Blaine's face.  
  
Blaine returned Kurt's smile with a polite one of his own, his eyebrows arched, his stomach sinking even further at the fact that while he was busy making an idiot of himself to Kurt just so he would say yes to him one day, Kurt had been coming to see him make stupid faces while singing stupid songs for weeks. He'd never before, been on the receiving end of that flirty smile and back in the bookstore, he would've done anything to get that kind of reaction out of Kurt, but now; it all sounded fake, superficial. Blaine didn't like it.   
  
Blaine took a large sip of the beer that was put in front of him and licked his lips, taking his time. "Obviously not amazing enough." He said then, not even looking at Kurt's face while talking, "I mean... If this is the kind of first impression I give to people, I should work on it, don't you think?"   
  
This was not how Kurt foresaw his first meeting going with the local rock star he had been seriously crushing on for months. He just needed to explain himself, Blaine didn't seem to understand. "You gave a fine first impression, both times." Blaine didn't seem amused with his little joke so Kurt continued, "It's just... you look so different Blaine. At the bookstore you are so proper, glasses, slicked backed hair, sweater vests... And here you have these tight t-shirts a mess of curls and a beautiful voice. You have to get that right? It's kind of just a shock is all, a good shock though."   
  
Blaine downed the rest of his beer and didn't speak for a while. He wished Kurt stopped talking because he was just making it worse. He was ruining everything that made Blaine crush on him so hard the more he tried to explain himself. It wasn't that Blaine was mad Kurt liked how he looked up there on the stage, it was that he just didn't give him one single chance because he was wearing sweater vests and had his hair slicked back. And Blaine tried so hard for that chance while this Blaine didn't even have to do anything. He just changed his glasses with contact lenses and put on tight pants instead of his khaki golf pants and voila Kurt was serving him that chance on a golden plate. The worst thing was Blaine so wanted to give in. Because, yes Kurt did him wrong big time, but he was still the same Kurt with those beautiful eyes and soft looking skin, and Blaine had never seen him smile so often before so it was doing all kinds of things to his insides. But ironically, Blaine was kind of feeling insulted and that wasn't how he wanted Kurt to make him feel the first they were alone somewhere. "I don't think I do. I mean I see the same person every time I look in the mirror, in glasses or not but obviously you can’t." Blaine saw Kurt shake his head in protest so he continued without a pause, "And that's okay. It's just both of those guys are me and while one of them had no idea you even existed until tonight, the other one would kill for a chance to have you to himself for even ten minutes. So there's that."   
  
It was all Kurt had dreamed about for a while now, for the modest lead singer to express any interest in him but he didn't dream about it like this. He wanted to go back to all those times Blaine had hinted at a date where Kurt had cut him off and just shake himself and yell “pay attention!” There was obviously so much he didn't know about Blaine, and now more than ever he really wanted to become well versed at the subject of Blaine. But that might be hard given that Blaine was obviously hurt despite him trying to act like it was no big deal. Sadly he knew that look of masked defeat way too much. "I want to know both guys... I want to know you. I know I am coming off superficial, but I'm really not. Let me prove that to you."  
  
Blaine gave Kurt a half smile and shrugged like it didn't matter to him which was all pretense of course. "It's fine, Kurt. You don't have to explain yourself." He got his phone from the bar, and moved to get up from his stool, one hand buried in his pocket, trying not to notice the way Kurt was looking him up and down. "Look, I'd like to stay and chat but I'm meeting a couple friends for drinks somewhere else so I should be going."   
  
Kurt watched Blaine walk away with the tiniest bit of hope that the persistent Blaine he knew would turn right back around but he didn't; not even to glance back. Once Blaine was out of sight, Kurt buried his head in his hands, thinking about how royally he screwed up. Not just tonight but from the moment he met Blaine at the book store, how could he be so shallow? He was blowing off Blaine because he was already head over heels for him, Kurt just didn't know it. It sounded like a cheesy plot to a romantic comedy and Kurt would laugh if the reality wasn't so painful. Kurt signaled the bar tender for another drink, this time making it a double, at least maybe he could get drunk enough that he would forget briefly about the fact that he just caused the world’s most gorgeous man to walk right out of his grasp.  
  
Xxx  
  
Kurt grasped the two hot thermoses with both hands and walked the three blocks from the L stop to the Used Book coffee shop. He had no idea if Blaine would even want him to set foot back in the shop but it never crossed his mind about finding a new book store or coffee joint because the truth was Blaine didn't know Kurt very well either so he didn't know Kurt was way too stubborn to let this go.   
  
Kurt spotted Blaine first thing and Blaine saw him but now instead of being greeted with a warm friendly smile, he was greeted with what seemed to be a slight eye roll before he looked down to start making a cup of coffee. Yes, sassy Blaine was kind of a turn on, but not right now, not when Kurt was on a mission. Kurt approached the counter just as Blaine had finished making his usual order and he smiled his most grateful smile and set his coffee to the side, placing the two big thermoses in front of him. "I uh I brought you coffee for a change. Homemade. Now I don't claim that it is any good but I tried." Kurt shrugged and then remembered what was in the other container. "But I wasn't sure if you even drank coffee, I mean I remember this one time when you were wearing your bow tie with little anchors on it and you were sipping on what I thought was a latte but maybe it wasn't..." Kurt took a deep breath to stop his god awful mumbling, "I made you tea as well. This I do know how to make so I hope it's good, it's a double green tea infused with raspberries."  
  
Blaine looked up from where he was preparing Kurt's coffee when said person put two thermoses in front of him, startling him out of his reverie. He bit his lip, eyes widening at Kurt's words. For a while he couldn't do anything but stare. Kurt's long fingers curling around the thermos, Kurt smiling nervously at Blaine as he waited for him to say something. The only thing Blaine had in mind at that moment was that Kurt remembered his bowtie and that there were anchors on it. He wasn't completely invisible to Kurt, then. He couldn't have been right? This was something. This was good. "You made coffee for me?" He asked dumbly, a half smile formed on his face, "I... You didn't have to but uhm ... thanks. I do drink coffee."  
  
Kurt smiled big, this was progress, this was much better than getting hot coffee or tea thrown back in his face. This was something. Kurt watched Blaine for a couple seconds when he looked away to look down towards the coffee and Kurt could tell Blaine was thinking about something, his eyes making split second darting movements from side to side , what Kurt wouldn't give to know exactly what he was thinking. When Blaine looked back up he felt a blush forming on his cheeks from being caught staring. "Well like I said, I am not guaranteeing it is even drinkable but if you tell me your normal coffee order, maybe next time I could um just buy you that instead."  
  
Blaine bit down a smile at Kurt's adorable rambling. It was like they switched places but unlike Kurt, Blaine was literally trying to hold himself back because Kurt just kept coming back to the store, smiling at Blaine like he saved his life every time he handed him his coffee. The sound of contentment he made every time after taking that first sip of coffee was going to be the death of Blaine. And it was hard holding back, okay?   
  
He narrowed his eyes playfully, smirking down at the coffee Kurt made him. "Now Kurt, you think I'm that easy?" He smiled when he saw Kurt made an oh sound, lips pursed adorably and opened the lid of the thermos, bringing it to his mouth, an appreciative moan escaping his lips at the taste. "Umm. This is kind of perfect though."   
  
You would have thought Blaine had given Kurt a major award for the way Blaine's small comment made Kurt beam with pride. Kurt would bring him coffee every day for the rest of his life if he got to hear that satisfied moan and watch his Adam's apple bob up and down at the first drink. "Well, like I said at the club I want to get to know you, not barista Blaine, not rock star Blaine but you. Coffee order sounds like a good place to start to me, you already know mine."  
  
"Of course I do." Blaine blurted out, fingers curled around the thermos possessively. "Well, okay that's fair. There's just this problem though..." Blaine enjoyed the way Kurt was nodding his head, agreeing with Blaine without even knowing to what. "This isn't a good place to start this conversation. See that guy over there looking at me like he wants me dead? He's my boss and you're holding the line. He doesn't like that." He bit his lip to keep himself from smiling at the way Kurt's cheeks reddened, eyes widened in horror. "That's fine. I'll just tell him you wanted some elaborate fancy drink to go." He went to get the coffee he made for Kurt earlier, scribbled down his number on the side of the cup, drawing a tiny guitar picture under it. "Here, take this." He put the coffee cup on the counter, gradually inching it closer to Kurt. "It's on the house."   
  
Kurt grasped the coffee cup like it was warming his hands even though by now it was lukewarm. He tried to play it cool, tried not to let a gigantic grin fill his face as he stepped to the side to let Blaine take care of his other customers. Kurt made his way to the familiar aisles of used books, sneaking a peek at Blaine every now and then, still holding the coffee cup like it was his most prized possession. After an hour or so Kurt made his way over to his table in the back which was in direct sightline of Blaine. He tried to fane interest in his book but all he could think about was that number on the side of his coffee cup. So Kurt took his phone out, smiling as he typed out a text.  
  
To Blaine: So does that mean old boss of yours give you a break?   
  
To Kurt: Who is this?   
  
To Blaine: Oh just some guy who is rather impatiently waiting to learn your coffee order, amongst other things.  
  
To Kurt: Well, that wasn't very specific.   
  
To Blaine: Okay let me be very specific then. My name is Kurt Hummel and I very much want to get to know everything about you. I know I have missed out on several opportunities to do just this before but I'm not wasting any more opportunities if you are nice enough to give me one more. So now will you please answer my question?  
  
To Kurt: Since you asked nicely. A flat white. You got really close with latte earlier.   
To Kurt: Now about getting to know “everything” about me... Are you sure we're ready for that kind of commitment so early in our relationship?   
To Kurt: Just kidding. But you look adorable when you roll your eyes and purse your lips like that.   
  
To Blaine: See was that so hard? Now do you have a break or not? I'm not sure how your boss takes to people who get free coffee and loiters in their book store all day, but I'm willing to find out if I have to.  
To Blaine: I am so very sure.  
  
When Blaine was finally done with the morning rush, everyone's caffeine need satisfied to the perfection, he took his apron off and made two cups of coffee to go before making his way over to Kurt's table. He returned Kurt's smile openly. "How about a change of scenery?" He asked, holding one of the coffee cups to Kurt. It was like Deja vu but not quiet because this time his voice didn't weaver and he never once looked away from Kurt while talking. Oh and this time he was kind of sure he wasn't going to get turned down.   
  
Kurt probably stood up too quickly and smiled too big but he didn't care, he was just happy Blaine was giving him a chance. He grabbed his jacket and took the coffee from Blaine immediately, taking a sip, savoring the flavor as he followed Blaine out of the shop. As they began to walk down the street it was quiet at first, not awkward quite but a comfortable silence filled with sideways glances and blushed smiles. God, Kurt felt like he was a freaking teenager, this was definitely not his first date?, not the first time a guy had looked at Kurt the way Blaine did but it sure as hell felt that way. Kurt let out a nervous chuckle, "So here is what I know about Blaine this far. I know your coffee order is a flat white. I also know that by day you are a wonderful barista and by night you are the lead singer of my favorite band. I know that when you are really concentrating, you bite your lip and I know that you never hesitate to help someone even if they fail to realize how amazing you are. So tell me something I don't know." Kurt winked at Blaine trying to forget about the butterflies he got when he noticed the perfect blush on Blaine's gorgeous olive skin.  
  
Blaine half shrugged, his unoccupied hand rubbing the nape of his neck as he took his time to think. Kurt sounded serious about really getting to know him and what he'd known so far wasn't limited to how he looked on the stage or what kind of songs they sang. He somehow paid attention to Blaine at the bookstore too without even knowing it himself and that was pretty cute. "I brush my teeth in the shower." He started eventually, relishing in the low chuckle Kurt gave him in return. "I love painting my nails blue in summer. I don't have any siblings. I totally don't mind mornings and annoy everyone by showing up to work in a good mood. I have an endless supply of silly songs and nursery rhymes stored in my memory. I happen to burst into them when someone says something that reminds me of one." He took a couple sips of his now lukewarm coffee and licked his lips, his shoulder brushing Kurt's as they walked. "I actually enjoy meeting new people and I don't awfully suck at doing so, but..." He paused to give Kurt a playful side glace, pressing his arm into Kurt's slightly, "But there's this guy that comes to where I work every other day, that I'm kind of gone on, and he makes me so nervous, I've made such a poor job of introducing myself to him so far. All he's ever got out of me was either monosyllabic answers or incessant ramblings. So I'm glad he asked me out for coffee because I'd like to show him I'm more than that."  
  
Kurt smiled softly at Blaine as the hopeful gleam in his eye returned and Kurt glanced to the arm that kept bumping into his side so he took a chance and grabbed on to Blaine's hand, locking their fingers instantly. The electricity that surged through his body at that moment was indescribable, if Blaine was gone on him, Kurt was _way_ gone. Kurt knew they were only a block away from being back at the coffee shop where Blaine had another shift to complete but he didn't care, even a couple steps holding his hand was worth it. Kurt looked up at Blaine after admiring their hands interlocked, smiling shyly. "Well I know for a fact that guy is regretting not asking you out a month ago. But I obviously didn't do a good job introducing myself either." Kurt gave Blaine's hand a squeeze and continued. "I write for the Chicago Tribune, mostly life and style pieces and I absolutely love it. I don't have a gym membership because I prefer working out to 80's style work out videos at my house. My guilty pleasure is watching Real Housewives of whatever, typically on my couch on a Sunday, in my underwear curled up with my cat." Kurt adored Blaine's laugh, it was melodic and beautiful and if he had the chance he planned on making him laugh much more. "I can be pretty oblivious sometimes, especially when I get my mind set on something or someone I tend to get tunnel vision so I miss everything else. I was so completely head over heels for this singer I had never met before that I didn't see he was right in front of me being super adorable, serving me coffee this whole time. Needless to say I am super glad you gave me a second chance."  
  
Blaine stopped right in front of the door of The Used Book Cafe, not letting go of Kurt's hand as he stood on the step, facing Kurt. He moved to take Kurt's other hand in his after he threw away his empty coffee, squeezing both hands when Kurt gave him a questioning smile. "On the 14th, there's a Lonely Hearts Club party at Double Door. I'll be singing a lot of angry, break up songs but if you'll be there, maybe afterwards we can have a nice drink and continue to get to know each other?" Blaine asked hopefully, biting his lip when Kurt got on the same step as him, slowly closing the distance between their bodies. "It's just... It won't be very lonely if you're there..."   
  
Kurt could feel the warmth radiating off of Blaine being that close to him, he could feel his warm breath on his cold skin and when his breath hitched as Kurt moved closer, it was everything. So Kurt did the only thing he could do, the only thing he wanted to do and pressed his lips against Blaine's. His right hand cupped Blaine's cheek and Blaine's left arm encircled Kurt's waist. Blaine's lips tasted like coffee and a hint of peppermint, Kurt didn't want to push the kiss too far, they had plenty of time for that; so he just pressed his lips a little harder against Blaine's and melted into that kiss.  
  
Blaine savored the moment, the way his skin tingled with excitement and grew warm with each passing moment. He brought his hands up to caress Kurt's cheeks and held him close; as if afraid he’d disappear. Their lips brushed against each other tenderly again and again, not building towards something but just lingering in each other’s space. Blaine pulled back just a little and rested his forehead against Kurt, his heart beating wildly. He closed his eyes and breathed in Kurt's now familiar scent. "Was that a yes?”   
  
Kurt gave Blaine a knowing smile and pulled back dropping to the step below, finding it cute that he was still slightly taller than Blaine. "That was a hell yes."  
  
_3 months later...  
  
_ Blaine was really trying not to look over at Kurt. No. He was focused on the short queue of customers in front of him, demanding elaborate drinks and sugary pastries. Because customers were the reason why he had to leave his warm bed early in the morning, leaving an even warmer body in it. They had just begun staying at each other's places and Blaine simply found it addictive to fall asleep with Kurt curled up his side after tiring each other out in the best way possible and then waking up to Kurt’s delicious morning kisses or waking him up crawling between his legs. It was perfect. Kurt was perfect. But Blaine needed to pay attention to his customers for the time being.   
  
But Kurt was making it really, really hard to concentrate. Among other things. He was sitting at his usual table, his eyes trained on Blaine, watching his every move. His gaze was heated and Blaine could feel it travelling down his body and whenever Blaine gave in and looked his way, he saw him tightly wrap his lips around the straw in his drink and suck on it like it was the best thing he'd ever tasted. Blaine knew for a fact that it wasn't. Too many fucking flashbacks. It was good that he was behind the counter considering the way his erection was straining against his pants.   
  
He was so damn sexy. Just everything he was doing today turned Kurt on, which wasn’t unlike most days lately but today he was looking especially _delicious_. He had on his tight white polo which just accentuated his biceps even more, and pants that didn’t leave anything to the imagination not to mention that his baby blue bow tie was askew the whole time and Kurt just found it to be the most adorable thing on the planet. So no one could fault Kurt for staring at his adorably hot boyfriend, it was impossible _not_ to. But Blaine was staring too, when he wasn't taking an order and he wasn't doing it innocently. He had to know that he wet his lips every time their eyes locked on one another and it was no accident that when he was cleaning the foam off the latte machine he wiped the rag up and down slowly and eye fucked Kurt the whole time. So Kurt was counting down the minutes until Blaine was off so he could take him to him to his place and ravish him. As soon as the clock hit 4, Kurt gave Blaine a serious glare as if to say hurry that cute little butt up but all Blaine did was to tilt his head for Kurt to come to him. Kurt made his way over, trying to smooth out his pants to try and hide his growing problem.  
  
As soon as he got Kurt in his space, he just grabbed his hand and dragged him into the storage room, pressing him up against the door as soon as it closed after them with a loud thump. He didn't think he could take not touching Kurt for more than one second. One of his hands slid beneath the hem of Kurt's t-shirt, fingers caressing warm and smooth skin while the other holding him in place. Kurt had already hooked his fingers in Blaine's belt loops, pulling him flush against his hips, making Blaine groan. Blaine licked and bit his own lips, lifting his gaze to meet Kurt's eyes, pupils blown and dilated. Slowly, he inched his lips closer to Kurt's, keeping his eyes open. "Want you." He whispered just before their lips were to meet.   
  
Kurt loved it when Blaine got all animalistic; he loved it even more that Blaine physically needed him that bad. He let Blaine force his tongue into his mouth, purring into the kiss. He traced his hands up Blaine's arms to his broad shoulders then up to his neck, feeling the large vein that only became pronounced when he was belting out a song or fucking Kurt into next week and then up to his hair. Kurt began to run his hands through it but stopped when he felt and suddenly remembered he was at work and that meant slicked back hair. Blaine knew that Kurt loved the curls but Kurt wanted to make sure Blaine knew he kind of loved him no matter what, even if they hadn't said the words yet. So Kurt just dropped his hands to Blaine's face and wrapped his fingers around the back of his head and kissed him harder, he would get to spend the night running his fingers through Blaine’s hair as they fell asleep, so he was really getting the best of both worlds.  
  
Blaine smiled into the kiss as he felt Kurt try to run his fingers through his hair but failing because of the hair gel. He reached up and grabbed both Kurt's hands, dragging them up to his hair, digging Kurt's fingers into his hair, allowing him to make a mess out of it the way he knew he wanted. Blaine moaned shamelessly into the kiss as Kurt pulled on his hair hard. God, his boyfriend was so fucking hot like this, all reservations gone, ready to be consumed by his desire. Blaine moved to take off his stupid bowtie, thinking it would drive Kurt even crazier when he was out of his boring clothes.   
  
Kurt stopped biting Blaine's lips when he noticed that Blaine's hands were no longer on his ass, pushing their bodies together and noticed he was trying hard with one hand to undo his bow tie. Now Kurt was all for losing articles of clothing, at this point it was becoming necessary to do so but now with Blaine's hair free, the bow tie was suddenly very sexy. Kurt got a mischievous look in his eye and swatted Blaine's hand away so he could put back in its place. He leaned in as close as he could get without touching his lips to Blaine's and spoke in a whisper. " _Keep it on_."


End file.
